Atra onr wyrda lífa unin onr hjarta
by EragonArya4evs
Summary: 'May your fate live in your heart.' A love story of two riders. A new rider emerges, the sister to Brom. Arya needs a mate. One to spend the eternity with. She must choose between what is right and what her heart desires. Will she decide to please her mother and the elves, or herself, her love and her very soul. Will two star-crossed lovers embrace their fates, or deny them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic, starting from the end of Brisingr, except Arya is a dragon rider to Fírnen. This prologue is set on the day of Vrael's death at Utgard (Ristvak'baen), and his final words to his dragon.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_"Umaroth, take some of your soul from your Eldunarí, and place it in Sarah." _The elf told his dragon, as he was blocking and returning the young rider's blows.

_"Why, my partner-of-heart-mind-and-soul?" _The dragon scratched Shruikan in the underbelly, causing him serious damage.

_"She needs your wisdom. She will stay here for almost a century, mastering swordplay, magic and memorising all the scrolls in the ancient vault." _The elf struck the evil rider in the side. The boy snarled.

_"My rider, Vrael, those scrolls are for dragon riders only, not to mention that she will not be able to memorise them." _He took a blow from the black dragon, and snapped his wing.

_"The purple egg in the vault. It moves when she walks near it. I have no doubt it is for her. As for memorising the scrolls, you can help her with that. I would like you to teach her all the languages of Alagaësia. She can only make the egg hatch when she has finished her training. She can teach her dragon the most complicated flying manoeuvres. This way, she and her young dragon will complete their training on her hundredth birthday. The dragon will be one year old. From there, she will set out to Feinster, and you will return your soul to your Eldunarí when all of this is done. I love you my Umaroth, keep iet dautr safe."_ The elf fell to the floor, and growled at the human in front of him. As it healed its black dragon.

The dark haired human glared at the silver haired elf. "Where is his Eldunarí?"

"I destroyed it." replied the elf. "No one deserves to control any dragons as you do. Umaroth and I decided it was for the best. I curse you, that you will be killed by my child when you are most powerful." He said the whole of it in the ancient language, and the magic binded Galbatorix into the curse.

"Brom? That excuse for a rider. He is being hunted down by Morzan as we speak. He should learn to be less naive. He trusted my most willing follower, he is as pathetic as his father. You should have given me another dragon, _elf_. Your last decision as Lord Rider was your downfall."

"It was a well made decision. _Kill me. _Or will you hesitate like I did? There is no going back now. You have killed the dragons and their riders. They are on the brink of extinction. DO IT!"

Galbatorix sneered. "Shruikan, kill this excuse for a dragon. I shall finish off the elf."

"_Of course master._" The two riders met once more, but as Vrael attempted to fight, Galbatorix kicked him in the fork of his legs, before hacking off the head of the elder Rider. Then, the black dragon lunged at the white, yet Umaroth took death as gracefully as his rider.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) This chapter is about Sarah, daughter of Vrael, sister to Brom. Vrael and his mate were elves, Brom is an elf. So is Sarah.**

**Vrael had intended to take Sarah to Du Weldenvarden, but he discovered that Galbatorix was following him so did not risk Galbatorix finding its location. Instead he went to Utgard, where he was later killed. ****Vrael enchanted food so it would never go stale, and would be safe for his daughter to eat for the coming century. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - When one dies, another is born

Sarah felt a rush of energy and blacked out. When she awoke, she felt a strange presence inside her head, yet one that was familiar.

_"Hello, who is this?" _She whispered.

_"It is I, young one, Umaroth. I am your father's dragon. It is my role to look after you for the next century, and train you to become a dragon rider."_

_"Father? Where is father?"_

_"He is gone. Into the void."_

_"How am I talking to you? Surely you were killed also."_

_"I placed a part of my soul into you and until you and your dragon complete your training, I will stay."_

_"I have no dragon. Father came with many eggs but none of them hatched."_

_"There is one egg that enjoys your presence. When you have learnt all you need to learn, it will hatch. Then, we shall teach it all we know. He will be a year old when we have finished, and your adventure begins there."_

_"Let us begin, Ebrithil."_

_"Aye, let us begin."_

* * *

"That is one of my favourite memories, Vanyali." she whispered to her dragon.

_"It is okay to grieve your father. Umaroth misses him too. Even though he died ninety years ago, it is not surprising that you both still grieve." _The purple dragoness shifted her amethyst eyes at her female rider. She nuzzled Sarah lovingly.

"But I was ten years old. I have now been living a century. The tyrant has had long enough. I will avenge my father's death."

_"Sarah, Vanyali it is time for me to leave. You have both completed your training. Find the armour inside the vault. I have created a spell so you can take every scroll with you, and they will not use up much space, and will be almost weightless."_

"How?"

_"You must cast the spell on a bag, and place all the scrolls inside. When you need a specific scroll, you simply say the name of the scroll in the ancient language, and say 'Unin iet ignasia.' which means 'in my palm'. It can also be done with the armour and any other objects placed into the bag."_

Sarah grabbed her small bag. "What do I do now?"

_"Say 'Sé thornessa waíse fethr garjzla un du lethr lámarae.' Or 'May this be feather light and leather sewn.' Then, place the scrolls and other objects inside. Can you remember all of the names of the scrolls?"_

"Yes, I can just watch the memory of the time that you told me all the names, and I will remember which one I need."

_"Aye. During the past century, I did not only train you to become dragon and rider, but Leader of the Riders, and Lady Rider and Dragon of Vroengard. Do you accept the title?"_

"Umaroth are you sure?"

_"I have faith that the two of you may do this, and bear the title of your ancestors on your shoulders."_

"Then we accept. It is a great honour."

_"Good. Now Vanyali, I want you to touch your riders right hand, the one with the Gedwey ignasia; repeat my words in the ancient language. 'I, Vanyali, Dragon of Sarah, accept the honour of becoming Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders, on behalf of myself and my rider. We accept the full title and the responsibilities that come with it. We are now committed to this, and I will receive a Yawë on my brow, my rider will receive a Yawë on the top of her right hand.'"_

The dragoness moved her snout and placed it on her rider's hand. **_"I, Vanyali, Dragon of Sarah, accept the honour of becoming Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders, on behalf of myself and my rider. We accept the full title and the responsibilities that come with it. We are now committed to this, and I will receive a Yawë on my brow, my rider will receive a Yawë on the top of her right hand."_**

There was a flash of light, then everything went black. "Umaroth? UMAROTH! Where are you?"

_"He is gone. He passed on his mantle to us. Then he went to join Vrael. I'm sorry."_

Sarah opened her eyes, the light rushed in. Immediately, tears flew out.

_"Älfa. Little Istalri. __We must leave. We must gather what is necessary, and leave...__ What is wrong with your eyes? They have turned purple."_

_"I know, iet Skulblaka, I know. It must be our bond has strengthened since becoming Leaders of the Dragons and their Riders. So, as a result my eyes turned purple. It also happened to Anurin, my father's father; at the time that he accepted the mantle. I read it in a scroll." _She walked into the rider's vault, and found a locked box. It read 'Name yourself, your dragon, and your status.'

She said in the Ancient Language. _"It is I, Sarah, rider of the female dragon Vanyali, Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders."_ The box flung open. In it was a purple rider's sword. 'This sword was crafted by Rhunon of Ellesmera, and is yet to be named and given to its rightful owner.' said the note. Next to the box was a chest that was not open before. Inside was bright steel armour in purple. They continued their search of the vault, and found a map of Alagaesia, an amethyst necklace with a lot of energy in it, and a journal. The journal was that of her father's. She and her dragon spent the rest of the day reading her father's journal. It spoke of a man named Evandar, and was more of an account of every meeting Vrael had ever had with the elven King. Often there was a two year old named Arya who would play with Umaroth whilst her father was talking to Vrael.

_"Come now, Little Istalri. We _must _leave now."_

_"Of course, but we must be careful. From what I have heard from Oromis and Glaedr, they will find us if we approach any city together, and he will not hesitate to kill us."_

Sarah packed her bed roll and attached the sword (in its scabbard) onto her belt. She put the amethyst necklace inside her pack also, as she believed she would need the energy when she battled Galbatorix. They walked through to the main hall of Utgard. She had never been in this room before. She found two skeletons in the middle, one was a dragon, the other was an elf.

"Father." she whispered. She and her dragon nodded their heads in respect from their predecessors. "I will avenge you, Father. I will return Alagaesia to the people. I will lead the new riders in honour of the old. I realise that changes must be made to the old order. We were too arrogant. New rules must be established, that much I have learned. I know that I have been learning for a century now, but my training will never be complete." Sarah knelt and unsheathed her sword. She placed it on her knee and bowed her head in grief, showing that this time it was not an act of the Lead Rider, but an act as a daughter grieving her lost father. Her dragon roared softly and blew a harmless fire at her rider, so that she was comfortably warm. Sarah stood, walked away and turned back only once. "I do this for you, father." She jumped onto the saddled up dragon without any hesitation, content that she would finally see the world face to face, instead of relying on Umaroth's memories. She didn't just want to see flowers, she wanted to be able to smell them, to touch them. Sarah had so much knowledge, yet she had no idea what to do with it. She knew what many things looked like, but ninety years without fresh air took its toll on a woman.

"Fly my dragon, to Feinster we go, to pastures new!" Sarah was determined that she would learn once more to have fun, she would not once sleep.

_"Can I make a suggestion? The best place to hunt is the spine, and it is less likely that we will meet Empire soldiers as there are currently no towns or cities in the spine."_

_"Of course, there are also many edible plants native, so I will not starve either."_

* * *

The two spent much time travelling, almost a week, and they decided to bathe in Leona Lake. They travelled to the middle of Leona lake until they saw two empire cities in the distance.

_"We must go to the mountains, iet Skulblaka. If we continue south, we will no doubt be spotted."_

_"We will be delayed by a day! You know as well as I that time is of the essence!"_

_"It is not logical."_

_"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND LOGIC!"_ the dragoness calmed down as she was scaring her rider._ "I will travel through the night. We will less likely be seen, and I will travel above the clouds."_

_"Are you sure? I would hate to tire you out."_

_"Even though dragons are wise, they do enjoy adventure. Live dangerously for once. The most dangerous thing you have done is come on this trip."_

_"If you think that you can do it, I will not stop you."_

* * *

The next few days were tiring, and the pair found themselves near Feinster. They arrived at a clearing and settled down for the night.

* * *

**A/N Reviews are welcome! I need to know if you like my new story. Dont worry, it gets a lot more exciting than this. Soon they will meet Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Firnen and Glaedr (in his Eldunari).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A New Rider at Feinster

Eragon's POV

Eragon spent the days after the deaths of his masters either crying or at war councils. He would see Arya at the War Councils, but she would avoid him afterwards. Ever since they had received Firnen's egg from the elves, he had still not asked Arya if he could train them.

It was the third day after the battle. Eragon was tired of Arya avoiding him. _Arya. _He loved her. He knew that for sure. One thing he could never avoid was her eyes; her slanted green eyes, which complimented her vast beauty. They shone when she was truly elated. Other than that, her emotions were truly unreadable, yet that was a thing that he could live with, and had come to love. The eyes that made her have the most strange effect on him. Whenever she caught his gaze, he was completely powerless in front of her. When she looked into his eyes, it was as if she could see his complete soul before her, she could read his every emotion.

Eragon could not think about what he loved about her the most, but a definite highlight was her laugh. It was, of course, a rare sound, yet it made his heart race, his body tingle, and never failed to send a shiver down his spine. But what he loved most about her laugh, is that it always made him happy. He would humiliate himself a million times just to hear her laugh even once.

Another large smile came across his face, as he knew he would always love her, and was happy if she was happy, because he loved her that much, that if she needed to be with someone else to make her happy, he would let her go. He knew that deep down, he would never love another, but it surprised him that he didn't care.

_"Little one, we must train Arya and Firnen."_

_"You are right. This is ridiculous!"_

Eragon stormed to Arya's room, not expecting to find her the first place he looked.

"Come in, Eragon."

He walked in and shut the door.

* * *

Arya's POV

Arya always felt weird around Eragon. He was a strange man. He always appeared as if he could not control his emotions, he was always confiding in her. It always annoyed her. He had a dragon to talk to yet he always pestered Arya. There was only one thing she felt now though. Nervous.

"What is it?"

"You need to begin your training soon." He moved ever so close to her. Their faces where inches apart.

"Eragon. We will begin training tomorrow. Firnen is only just starting to talk. He only knows a few words. It would not be fair." She heard Firnen growl. But it did not make Eragon hesitate. Arya was scared. The look in his eyes was focused, serious, and slightly angered. They locked gazes. He softened. Arya, however, was still pushed up against the wall. His face still dangerously close to hers. She edged out of the way and sat at a table in her room.

"Is there something else?" she asked. He turned back to look at her.

"A question." he replied

"Then ask it."

"Have you been avoiding me?" she felt as if he had just struck her.

"No." She said as calmly as she could.

"Arya, what happened that night, at the battle. It seems as if you are..."

"I am what?" she could not hide her anger this time.

"Sad."

"What do you expect? Should I be happy that Oromis and Glaedr have... passed?"

"No, it's just... I want to..." Arya was definitely nervous. What was he going to do?

Eragon walked over and took her hand in his. "I want to comfort you." Arya was again conscious about how close he was and went and sat on her bed.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy." He came and set next to her. His face was closer to hers than it had ever been. Only centimetres separated them. Arya was curious at how he would hold her. She was curious how his lips would feel. It was a strong feeling; on the brink of lust. She tried to control it. She could not. She moved ever so slightly closer, halving the distance between them.

"Kiss me." she whispered. She felt slightly guilty. She could not guarantee her feelings, they may never be together. He kissed her gently on the lips then moved back to his original position. "Like this." she pulled him into the kiss and gently slid her tongue into his mouth. He gently rubbed his tongue against hers. Her body tingled; she stiffened. She knew now that it was wrong. It was too late. She was very uncomfortable. But he pulled back first.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she lied. "It is late. I am tired. Tomorrow?" she asked.

He rose and whispered. "Until then, Arya."

"Aye." She watched him walk out the room and waited until he was definitely out of earshot. "Barzul!" she yelled.

_"Why, Arya? You will hurt him. How could you be so reckless?"_

_"Firnen?"_

_"It is I. Answer me."_

_"I don't know. I did this with Vanir when we were twenty. He was the same as me. Curious. But when Eragon... he was passionate. Like Faolin. He loves me. Like Faolin. I will hurt him. Like Faolin. I did not feel natural with any of them. What is wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing is wrong with you. It is simple. You did not harbour feelings for any of them."_

_"So wise, so young. You remind me of Eragon. Both of you I consider my friends. Obviously, I love you. You are my dragon, I love you more than I may ever love anyone. And I do love Eragon. But only as a friend. Thank you Firnen. I see this will be the first of many times that you help me."_

_"Aye, I think so too."_

Arya dressed herself in her nightgown and fled into her waking dreams. She was envisioning a memory that she had long since forgotten. She was only two at the time.

* * *

_She skipped over to two silvery haired elves, having a light conversation with some tea._

_"Father, Father!" she called out. "Can we play?"_

_The shorter elf chuckled, his golden crown shaking on his head._

_"I am sorry, Vrael. Arya here is very energetic today." __He looked at her with his emerald eyes. "I am busy now, maybe later, iet nuanen dautr."_

_The other elf smiled at her. "No need Konungr, Umaroth can amuse her. He does love children. He spends a rather long time with Brom. Maybe when my newborn, Sarah is older, he will do the same with my own daughter. Until then, Umaroth will be honoured to spend his time with you, Drottningu."_

_Arya smiled at him. "May the stars watch over you." She laughed playfully and ran over to the snowy white dragon._

_He was lovely, he chased her, looked after her, and let her ride him. Two hours passed quickly and he took her back to her father._

_Arya's smile shrunk. "Are you leaving?" she asked his rider._

_"I apologise for interrupting, but yes little one, Vroengard calls for us."_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"A young man lost his dragon and wishes to talk with the council."_

_"How reckless! Dragons are beautiful. How could anyone let them come to harm! Never mind that they can take care of themselves when they are grown up."_

_The man placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hush, young one. Do not let these matters worry you at your age." She looked at his hand. On one side was his gedwey ignasia, and the other side was a symbol she knew from many elves that guarded her parents, a Yawë._

_"Why do you have a Yawë on the opposite side to your gedwey ignasia?" she asked politely._

_"Ah, it is the symbol of an oath I took, a position I uphold. It means, that I am Lead Dragon Rider, Lord of Vroengard, and protector of the secrets of the order."_

_The young Arya was astonished. She threw herself to her knees and bowed at Vrael's feet. "It is an honour to be in your presence, Lord Rider. And an even greater honour from your dragon to let me ride him. Thank you Umaroth-Elda."_

_"__It is an equal honour to be in the presence of the princess of the elves. __Rise, Arya Svit-Kona, Drottningu abr du Älfakyn. I offer my deepest apologies, as I and Umaroth must be leaving. Farewell Drottningu, Konungr." He took off on his white dragon and disappeared into the trees. _

* * *

Eragon's POV

He ran his hands through Arya's soft midnight hair, she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Arya, please do not tease me so." She had a mischievous glow in her eyes. She held him in her arms and put her luscious lips next to his ear. She said

* * *

_"ERAGON! GET UP! I FEEL THE PRESENCE OF A THIRD DRAGON!" _Eragon jumped out of bed by accident, surprised by the shout that had came from his distressed dragon. He reached out his mind to Arya.

_"Arya, has Firnen sensed it too?"_

_"Yes, I am waiting for you outside the city." _

Eragon smiled. He would get to see Arya. To fight beside her, to smell her sweet scent of crushed pine cones. He threw on a blue tunic and attached his belt around his waist, his sword already on his belt. He raced to the Dragonhold and leaped onto Saphira. They flew to the edge of the city and landed where they spotted Arya. She jumped on quickly and they went to the clearing where the dragon was.

Eragon leapt off Saphira and drew his sword. He dropped it as he saw the body of its rider.

* * *

Arya's POV

_"What is it?" _asked Arya in his mind so they did not wake the rider. When he did not reply, she drew her own sword and placed it at the neck of the rider.

"Rise," Arya growled. The figure was female, and half asleep.

* * *

Sarah's POV

She awoke at the touch of a cold sword against her neck.

"Rise," the voice growled. She guessed the person was female, but could only see the face when she stood up and turned around. The attacker was elven, and had an elven sword in her hand. She also had a gedwey ignasia, so she was a rider. The attacker glanced at Sarah's hand, then immediately lowered her sword and fell to the floor, and knelt at Sarah's feet. "Eragon, bow."

"Why?" said the boy, probably named Eragon. "Who is this that she is more important that the elven princess?"

"Atra esterní ono thelduin." Sarah said to the elf.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." she replied.

"Rise Drottningu. Would your name be Arya?" asked Sarah. By that time her own dragon was awake. Vanyali looked at the other dragoness, unsure of what to do.

"I am Princess Arya of the elves, Lady Rider. It is an honour to be in your presence. May I ask who you are and why you are here?" The princess was stunningly beautiful, with long raven-black hair and slanted green eyes.

"You may. It is I, Sarah, Rider of the female Dragon Vanyali, Leader of the Order of Dragon Riders, and Lady of Vroengard. I am the daughter of my predecessor, Vrael and sister of Brom, former Rider of the female dragon Saphira. As to why I am here, I seek to avenge my fathers death and kill the tyrant Galbatorix, to complete the curse set upon him from my fathers last words, before he and his dragon were slain by Galbatorix and his servant, Shruikan. Now I have answered your two questions, I have two of my own. Are you against Galbatorix or with him? And, do you know the whereabouts of my brother Brom? The last time I talked with him, he said that he was training his son and his son's dragon. He broke contact after that and now I am rather worried, if you may understand." She spoke in the ancient language to ensure their truth in her words.

The chesnut haired boy answered. "Brom is dead. His son survived, but was eventually captured; he was saved and is now with the Varden. And we are most definitely against Galbatorix. May I ask what curse your father set upon him?"

"The curse was that he would be killed by one of Vrael's children; me or Brom. Now that Brom is... gone. I... must be the one to _destroy_ him." she spat. "Who is his son?" she said more calmly.

The boy answered again. "It is I. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Bromsson, Argetlam and Shur'tugal."

Sarah turned to the princess, ignoring her nephew. "I am sorry for the loss of each of your fathers. It seems to be one thing we all have in common in this war. One thing I insist is that I train the both of you and any other dragon riders against Galbatorix. I trained for ninety years under Umaroth and am what was considered an elder in the old Order, which is why I accepted the mantle of Lead Rider. I must ask one thing, do you know the whereabouts of Oromis and Glaedr? They used to visit me before it was unsafe to do so, and I had many happy memories in their presence."

"They are dead, my lady. I have been trained fully." whispered Eragon.

"You must both take a test. I have to know which one of us is best in each area, so I can determine what we will do in battle." She tried to hold her composure as the news of her childhood friends' passing hit a huge blow to her heart.

Arya attempted a smile. "There is time for training later today. You must meet the Varden, it was formed by your brother, and it is responsible for our uprise against Galbatorix."

* * *

**Arya is basically deciding whether she should be with who her mother wants her to be with (Eragon). Sarah also goes through some problems, and they will be revealed soon.**** This story is awareness of homosexuality, and the problems people face when coming to terms with it. I think by telling you that you already know who Sarah is in love with, but I'm not going to say the name in case you don't know who I am talking about.**

**This is a mature topic obviously, but I'm guessing you are aware of it. This is a topic I do because I have thought that my writing should sometimes be about the problems in society. If you don't like this topic, then I will recommend you don't read it, but I hope you will, as it may help you in the future (I think).**

**In this story, Eragon will not have the ending he wanted in the beginning, but he will be happier than he would usually be.**

**So no it is not an ExA pairing in this one, but if you follow me as an author, the other stories I will eventually write will mostly be. I do take requests, so PM me for other people's pairings and other story lines. Some I may reject, but you must specify if it is a short story, who the pairing will be or if no pairing, what will eventually occur in the story. The long stories, I just need the basic outline and we will take it from there.**


End file.
